Untitled-LMHP
by SlashyMcGee
Summary: This story is currently Untitled, but am willing to hear suggestions on a Title for you. - Summary: HPLM, Slash, MPREG. No Magic. - Harry and Lucius have 3 daughters, and Harry has adopted Draco. Lucius is currently 35 weeks pregnant with their first son that they conceived. Lucius experiences complications with the last hurdle of his pregnancy, read to find out what happens!
Disclaimer: I do not own HP, I am not making any money off this story.

AN: this story idea came time randomly while giving feedback to a fellow author about improving her writing style. I then began to run with the idea in my head. Thus, this was the result. This will be a short story of possibly 2-3 chapters only. Your feedback and reviews are appreciated.

Harry walked through the door of the townhouse he shared with his husband and their three children. They have lived in this same townhouse since the birth of their first child. Twelve years has past since the very first day they walked through the doors. Harry felt an overwhelming sense of happiness when he stood in the foyer.

He walked to the archway that connected to the living room. Inside he found his husband, Lucius sitting on the rug reading a book of poetry to their children. He smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone to snap a photo of the special moment.

Lucius looked up, the flash catching his eye. He turned his head and noticed his husband and smiled at him.

"Hello love, how was your day at work?".

Harry smiled, "It was an okay day, nothing too eventful today unfortunately. How was your day with the kiddos?"

The oldest, their daughter Marsha, looked at her father and papa, and smiled and answered, "Wr had such a good time Dad! Papa took us to the zoo, then we watched movies and now we're reading poetry with Papa!" She spoke excitedly.

Harry smiled and walked into the room and sat on the floor beside his husband. He turned and greeted each of his kids and dropped a kiss on his husbands cheek.

"I missed you all so much. Being away from you guys is hard for me. I am thinking of taking some time off, especially for while the baby arrives, I want to be around for his birth, and his first few months.", he said while reaching out and placing a hand on his husbands rounded stomach.

They were finally going to have their first son after having three daughters. He was excited to be beside his husband while he brought their son into this world. Lucius has roughly 10 weeks left of his pregnancy.

"Dad, where will we be staying when Papa has the baby?", their second daughter, Madalynn asked.

"You three will be staying with Draco and Hermione while me and Papa are at the hospital. Once Jamie makes his appearance into the world, and Papa and him are doing well, then Draco can bring you guys up to the hospital to see Papa and Jamie.", Harry said while holding their youngest daughter, Morgan.

Lucius smiled, and looked down and rubbed his stomach, he was looking forward to the birth of their son. They had waited nine years to conceive a son. He was glad when he and Harry found out that the baby was a boy, he wanted to give his husband a son to name after himself and his father James, to be able to honor him in some way. He knew his husband wanted a big family, from growing up without his parents, they were killed just before his first birthday and he spent his childhood and teenage years in and out of the foster care system. Lucius loved his husband and wanted to give him the best life possible.

Marsha watched her parents hold hands and share silent looks with each other. She knew that they loved each other deeply and were looking forward to the birth of Jamie. She felt overly excited about having a brother. She knew that her sisters were also excited.

Harry noticed the time on the clock on the wall, he figured it was time to start dinner so that the kids to be in bed by eight o'clock. He kissed Lucius on the cheek and stood up.

"I'm going to go fix dinner. You can start a movie while you wait." He told the children.

Lucius smiled and also stood up, he walked over to their vast amount of DVDs and selected a child appropriate movie for the kids to watch. He put it in the DVD player and sat on the couch with the kids seated on the rug at his feet.

Marsha sat between her Papas legs and laid her head on his left knee, she could hear her Dad in the kitchen making dinner. It was starting to smell good in the house.

Harry was in the kitchen whipping up some lasagna and garlic bread with a salad to start for dinner. He made his sauce homemade, just the way Lucius and the kids liked it.

He was just about to pull the garlic bread out of the oven when he heard Marsha yell his name from the living room. He placed the tray quickly on the counter and ran into the other room.

Lucius was leaning back against the couch with his hands on his rounded stomach and a pained look on his face. Marsha was kneeling in front of him with a look of worry on her face.

Harry pulled out his cell phone and dialed Lucius's doctor and explained the situation and he assured Harry that he was on his way and would be there quickly.

Harry and the kids sat and watched Lucius for what seemed like hours before the doctor showed up and rang the doorbell springing Harry to life. He got up and answered the door and welcomed the doctor into the house and led him to where Lucius was.

"Lucius, my dear boy, what seems to be the problem?", he asked as he opened his medical bag and proceeded to check Lucius's pulse and heart rate.

The doctor sighed to himself, with a slight worrisome look on his face. He glanced at the couple, and nodded towards the children, and said, "I think it would be best if the children were with a sitter, Lucius's blood pressure seems to be quite high, I think it be best for him to go to the hospital, it is imperative that he be admitted and be hooked up to the fetal monitor."

Harry glanced at his husband, and nodded and left the room to contact his step-son to come watch the children.

Draco was lounging on the couch with his wife in his arms when his cell phone vibrated on the coffee table. His wife reached over and grabbed the phone and handed it to her husband.

"Hey Pops."

"OMG! Yes we'll be right there!"

"okay, love you too Pops."

He looked to his wife, and said, "We need to get to Dad and Pops, Dads going to be admitted to the hospital and someone has to keep the kids."

Hermione got up and walked over to grab their coats and her car keys and waited for her husband to get his shoes on.

They walked out of the house and got in the car and headed to her father-in-laws house.

They arrived in less than 20 minutes and knocked on the door, Harry answered and led them into the living room where everyone was.

Harry looked at the children and said, "Okay guys, Draco and Hermione are going to stay here with you while me and Papa go to the hospital. Please be good for them. Me and Papa love you all very much."

He looked towards his step-son and said, "I will call you and update you as I can. We love you both."

Lucius was ready to go with the help of his doctor, and was ready to get to the hospital to find out how his babyboy was doing.

AN: I hope you all liked this first chapter. Please leave your feedback in a review.


End file.
